


The Slumber Party

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, OCs galore, Original Character - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Lesbian Character, Yuri, heartbroken, slumber party, yuri x yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poor innocent Lucy Valmer has no idea what Lily Marsh and Ashley Black have in store for her at the night's slumber party! warning: yuri x yuri and the kids are thirteen.





	1. Slumber Party

Lucy Valmer hummed to herself as she walked happily down the street. It was around twilight, and it was still light enough out there for her to feel safe as she made her way to her friend Lily's house, where the two of them, along with their friend Ashley Black were to spend the night having fun and playing games.

"This will be so much fun," she thought aloud, swinging her overnight bag cheerfully. She was almost there; Lily's house would be in sight once she turned the next corner.

"Talking to yourself again, Lucy?"

Lucy whirled around to find a familiar face with a head of colored blue hair that fascinated Lucy, who never dared dye her own straight brown locks. Ashley, for that was who the girl was, strode forward to stand besides Lucy. She gave a curt nod for the two of them to continue moving. Lucy spoke as they walked.

"Well, I was just saying to myself that tonight should be fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

For some reason unbeknownst to Lucy, the other girl smirked and said cryptically, "Yeah, I bet Lily's got lots of stuff planned to do to us."

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean by 'do to us'?''

"To us, with us, for us – I'm sure she has it all planned out," Ashley said, not really answering Lucy's question. The rounded the corner, and Lily's house began to come into view.

"What are you talking about? Please tell me already!" Lucy insisted, feeling lost, something that was common when she was with the other two girls.

They approached the house. Ashley glanced around at the empty street and curtained windows; every person was no doubt inside resting comfortably in bed or on the sofa. She leaned in towards Lucy conspiratorially and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Lucy nodded eagerly. Then before she knew what was happening, Ashley had spun her around and pinned her to Lily's front door. "W-what are you doing?" she exclaimed squeakily.

"I'm just giving you a little taste of the fun Lily has in store for us," Ashley told her with a smirk. Then she added, "Well, actually, I'm going to be the one doing the tasting."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lucy questioned as Ashley dropped down to her knees. "Ashley! W-what are you going to do down there?"

Ashley's hands moved to Lucy's thighs. She slowly ran them up and down, getting a bit higher each time. Ashley licked teasingly up Lucy's inner thigh, causing the shorter girl to blush a light shade of red. She tugged down Lucy's panties.

Lucy gasped and tried alternatively to pull her underwear back up and pull her skirt down for cover. Neither option worked. Ashley simply pushed her harder against the front door, her strength no match for Lucy's meager attempts. She quieted all of the girl's protests with a long, firm lick against her clit.

"A-Ashley!" Lucy all but squeaked as the other girl licked her.

"Shh," Ashley whispered, her head still buried between Lucy's legs. Lucy fought the urge to whimper at the feeling of her warm breath against her skin. "We're in public here. Wouldn't want any random people walking by to stare, now would we? Unless that turns you on…"

Ashley bit at the skin of her thigh playfully and grinned when she was rewarded with a muffled gasp. Then she pressed her mouth against Lucy's heat and gave her a long, slow lick. Lucy's entire body shivered and she grasped weakly at the door frame with one hand, the other hand pressed tightly against her mouth.

Lucy let out a series of stifled pants and moans as Ashley continued her actions underneath Lucy's skirt. The blue haired girl got a sort of proud satisfaction in knowing that she was the cause of the sounds Lucy was making. She had to force down a smug smile as she ran her tongue over Lucy's core.

All embarrassing thoughts of being seen in public or doing dirty things on Lily's front step were long gone. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of Ashley's warm, wet tongue against her most sensitive parts.

However, being bold as always, Ashley got rougher with Lucy. Her grip on the girl's hips tightened, and she nipped lightly at her clit.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling a rush of wetness surge between her legs. Ashley's little bite was just right, aimed to please and not hurt, so it only made Lucy yearn for more. She opened her eyes to look down and the sight of Ashley's head between her legs turned her on more than she would ever admit. With a groan, she closed her eyes again and let the sensations take over.

"S-so close," she whimpered. She just needed one more push and she'd-

Her legs shook hard and her entire body flushed with heat and pleasure; the only thing that kept her standing was Ashley's hands pressing firmly on her hips.

Once Lucy's limbs stopped shaking, Ashley pressed a kiss to Lucy's lower regions and stood without bothering to pull Lucy's panties back up. She moved forward so that she was pressed up against Lucy. With a smirk, she grabbed Lucy's chin and began to lean in for a kiss when suddenly they both lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Confused, Ashley rolled off Lucy and looked around for an explanation for their tumble. There standing next to the now open door was Lily, who stared down at the pair with dark, half-lidded eyes. Lucy squeaked and sat up as well.

"L-Lily!"

The black haired girl licked her lips, a predatory smile making its way across her face. "I see the two of you started without me."

Ashley recognized the glint in Lily's eyes and jumped to her feet, pulling Lucy up, too. Her body was already trembling with anticipation and lust from what she and Lucy had just been doing.

"Tsk, tsk, it seems I'm going to have to punish you two," Lily said, slowly closing the door.

Neither Ashley nor Lucy struggled as Lily dragged them to her bedroom. As Lily dragged them to her room, Betty Donovan came up and ask to join them. Lily said yes and Betty jumped for joy as she join in for some lesbian group sex.


	2. Closet Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily accidentally left Lucy in the closet again. This time Lucy sees things she shouldn't and gets curious...

Curiosity killed the cat... but satisfaction brought it back.

Lucy Valmer & Betty Donovan's eyes fluttered open and she & Betty looked around the dark room they found them selves in, not that there was much to look at. For a second Betty and Lucy were confused, wondering why they were in a closet, but then the memories came flooding back. Lily Marsh had locked them in here for fun… again. Only this time it seemed she had forgotten to let them out and Lucy & Betty had fallen waiting for her. Betty Decided to sleep in the closet because she's all tuckered out from all that hot sex.

Gingerly, Lucy reached out and turned the doorknob; she was mildly surprised to see that it actually opened. She peered out of the crack to check if the room was empty and to her dismay, it wasn't.

At first all Lucy could see was Lily's back since the black haired girl was facing the wall, but Lucy shifted until she saw another body between Lily and the wall. The head of blue hair revealed it to be Ashley Black.

Any ideas of escaping the closet at the moment were all gone since Lily and Ashley were in such close proximity that Lucy couldn't dare disturb them. She'd wait it out. Besides, they must be in the middle of an important conversation judging by how close they're standing, Lucy thought.

The stranded girl was made aware of the naivety of her thoughts when she finally saw that there was no was Lily and Ashley could be talking with their lips together in a kiss.

Lucy could only stare with wide eyes as the pair made out heatedly, Lily pressing her body against Ashley's, and Ashley's against the wall. The brunette felt her face flush a deep red and she backed up until she hit the back wall of the closet. The clothes between the girls in the main room had started flying off.

Lucy sat there unmoving for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Obviously Ashley and Lily deserved some privacy… But she was curious. Oh so very curious.

They say curiosity killed the cat…

…But satisfaction brought it back.

They're the ones always teasing me about this kind of stuff anyway," Lucy tried to rationalize to herself what she was about to do. 'Plus, they're both really… open about this stuff. I'm sure they wouldn't care if I watched for a little bit. Not that she planned to tell them, of course, but even Lucy herself knew she couldn't keep a secret.

She hesitantly moved forward to peek through the gap made from when she left the door slightly ajar. She was graced with the sight of Ashley straddling Lily, who was licking and nipping at her neck. Both girls wore nothing but panties at this point.

Lucy watched it all critically, even tilting her head to the side at one point to get a good view of Ashley's hips as she grinded down on Lily. She was so focused on her voyeurism that she barely noticed the way her own body flushed with heat. It wasn't until she felt a slight tingle down there that Lucy noticed how turned on she was getting by watching the pair. She crossed her legs and tried to ignore it for a while.

Back on the bed, Ashley had somehow managed to get Lily's underwear off without getting off of her lap. It took a lot of squirming and wiggling but that only seemed to make the two (three) girls even hotter.

After another minute or so in this position, Lily finally snapped and with one quick maneuver, pinned Ashley down on the bed beneath her. She pressed their mouths together in a firm kiss, and rubbed their now bare lower regions together. Somehow she had managed to tear off Ashley's panties and they landed just in front of the doorway through which Lucy was peeking.

Lucy stared unblinkingly at the underwear for only a second before her hand shot out of its accord and brought the panties inside the closet with her. She ran her fingers over the soft cloth and jumped in surprise when she was met with something slick and sticky. She rubbed at it unthinkingly until she realized that this must have been the wetness Ashley experienced from all that stimulation earlier.

Lucy felt a blush bloom in her cheeks, and she shook her head wildly. She stared at the panties in her hand before biting her lip. She looked around the tiny room as if someone might catch her before pressing the fabric to her face and taking a quick whiff.

She pulled back in wonder. It smelled like Ashley but… different. The scent wasn't unpleasant in the least, just… stronger. More potent maybe. And definitely muskier. Lucy silently slipped off her skirt and glanced down at her own underwear. They were in a similar state to Ashley's - warm and wet. She peered out at the pair on the bed again.

Lily held both of Ashley's wrists captive in one hand while the other one snaked its way to a part of Ashley's body further south. She teased her there, making the girl groan in frustration.

Before she knew what she was doing, Lucy had reached down and taken off her own underwear. A little curious, and more than a little turned on, she reached a hand down to touch herself. Her entire body jolted at the contact and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It felt surprisingly good. She repeated the action, feeling the tingling sensation increase as she did so; Ashley's panties remained clenched in her other fist.

Lily leaned down and playfully bit the blue-haired girl's inner thigh before pulling away completely. Hands now free, Ashley growled and she caught Lily off guard by reaching out to rub her nether regions. Not expecting the sudden stimulation, her knees buckled and she all but fell onto Lily with a moan.

In the closet, Lucy had finally let go of Ashley's underwear but only so she could clamp her hand over her mouth. She began to mimic the moves of Ashley and Lily, who were now fingering each other on the bed. They were sweating and were taking in jagged breaths.

Lucy gasped when she slipped the first finger in. She was unused to the odd sensation of having something inside herself that it took her a couple tries before she managed to comfortably get her finger nearly all the way in. She wiggled it around experimentally and felt her breath hitch.

After a while her finger slipped in and out with ease, and Lucy dared to add a second one. It hurt a little initially, but Lucy waited for her body to adjust. Once she felt like the was ready, she slowly worked the digits in and out of herself, keeping a hazy eye on Ashley and Lily all the while. Those two had at least three fingers inside each other, but Lucy was content to stick with just two for now.

The brunette tried to stifle her pants and whimpers as she continued to move her fingers faster; she was bringing herself closer and closer to her peak as she did so. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The hot sensations, the warmth and the tingles building up, the slick heat… With a muffled cry, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she came. Outside in the main room, someone (she didn't know who) moaned as the reached orgasm as well. The moans of the third girl followed seconds after.

Lucy slumped down in the closet, her hand sticky from the mess she made between her legs. She rested her head against the wall and kept her eyes close, waiting for breathing to return to normal and for her heart to stop pounding so much.

It was only when she heard nearby snickers and giggles that Lucy finally opened her eyes again. The sound had been closer than anything else she had heard all night.

Standing in the doorway of the closet were Lily and Ashley, both wearing nothing but their wide, cheeky grins. Lucy squeaked in shock as she scrambled to find some sort of cover for herself. She reached for her skirt but Lily moved it just out of her reach. When she frantically looked around for the panties, she saw to her mortification that Ashley had them. Both pairs of underwear.

"Huh, I was wondering where these had gone…" Ashley glanced over Lucy's damp panties. "I see somebody was busy in here."

"I-I-I… B-but you… and I just… and I…" Lucy failed to come up with a coherent response and instead buried her face in her hands. Her arms were pulled away by the smirking girls.

"Come on," Lily said, dragging her out of the closet and onto the bed. "What you did on your own was pretty good, but what we'll do is even better."

Lucy gulped as they grinned at her, but inside she couldn't help but admit that she was just a tiny bit curious. Just a little.


	3. These Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes her feelings may not be as platonic as she once thought after she caught her closest friends Ashley and Lily kissing.

**Three Days Later**

Lucy eagerly packed up her things as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She was excited to meet up with Lily and Ashley, who had skipped last period, but had agreed to wait for her.

Humming to herself happily, Lucy walked over to the park that had been the appointed meeting place for them. As she neared the entrance gate, she could spot Ashley's blue hair. She sped up and opened her mouth to call them, but once inside the gate, she stopped in her tracks. Lucy couldn't believe what she saw.

Right there, sitting on a bench, were Ashley and Lily. Kissing.

Lucy's excited countenance fell into one of hopeless shock. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and looked again. The two were still there, lips locked together in a fervent kiss. Lucy's chest began to ache and she brought her hand up to rest against her heart in confusion. All she could was stand there and watch, with a heavy heart and a troubled mind, as her friends continued to kiss. Something in her screamed for them to stop but she couldn't voice the feeling. She couldn't move or even think coherently for as long as she stared at them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally pulled away. They whispered to each other for a bit and Ashley leaned in for another kiss. Lily sighed softly and began to do the same, but she spotted Lucy just before their lips could meet again. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stood up in a hurry. "Lucy! I didn't see you there!"

Ashley grumbled, more than a little disgruntled that her moment with Lily had been interrupted. "When did you get here anyway?"

Lucy looked down to avoid their gazes. "I… I'm sorry. I just got here. Don't mind me. Just… just carry on as if I hadn't even been here." Her words were spoken in a rush, and both Ashley and Lily looked at her with concern as she spun on her heel and began to walk away.

What was all that? Lucy thought, ignoring the other girls' calls for her to come back. She heard footsteps behind her and she picked up the pace, determined not to let them catch her. She knew that if either Ashley or Lily got a hold of her, she wouldn't be able to get away, and right now, all she wanted was to be alone. Hiking her book bag higher up on her shoulders, Lucy ran. Despite her small size, she was fast, and it wasn't long before she left the other two far behind.

By the time Lucy reached her house, she was red in the face and out of breath. She didn't even noticed the tears pricking at her eyes until she was already inside with the door firmly closed and locked. After throwing her book bag into the corner of the room, Lucy collapsed into the nearest seat and buried her head in her hands. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, and tried to organize her thoughts now that she was alone.

She didn't understand her reaction at catching Lily and Ashley making out. She couldn't get the sight of them out of her head, and with that image came a barrage of jumbled emotions. As much as it pained her to think about it, she was determined to figure out her feelings; she lifted her head and sighed then tried to label the things she had felt.

Shock had been the thing Lucy experienced on seeing them. Shock and intense disbelief. The surprise was a natural reaction, after all, who wouldn't be surprised to see their two friends kissing? But what wasn't as natural was the disbelief. She could recall how strongly she felt it, so much that she almost felt as if she were in denial about the whole thing. She simply couldn't - or maybe hadn't wanted to - believe what she had seen. Lucy swallowed and moved on to the next emotion.

Hurt. And… jealousy. Both of which brought along with them confusion. Lucy had no right to feel hurt by their actions; it wasn't her place to be jealous of what they did. Jealousy wasn't something Lucy felt often, but it had hit her strongly earlier. Thus the confusion: why was she jealous? Or perhaps the better question was, who was she jealous of?

There was only one way to find out, and so Lucy closed her eyes, readying herself to imagine herself in each girl's place. First she started off in Lily's place, she imagined herself kissing Ashley.

She could almost feel her hands shaking as she attempted to wrap her arms around Ashley's neck. She knew Ashley would be rough, but not too rough with her. Exciting and passionate and maybe just the tiniest bit sweet, but… it made Lucy feel strange just thinking about it. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was rather odd.

Shaking away the image, Lucy next pictured herself kissing Lily.

It was different. Already she could feel the flutter of shyness in the pit of her stomach, but despite how grabby Lily could be at times, she knew Lily would be sweet with her. It'd be thrilling and intense and different than anything else… but it wouldn't be bad at all. She knew she'd be afraid at first but it made Lucy's skin tingle just thinking about it.

Lucy heart was pounding almost painfully in her chest when she opened her eyes. She drew in a shaky breath at her epiphany.

She liked Lily.

"Oh… my…" Lucy's shocked whisper was cut off by a knock at the door. Her head whipped around to glance at it.

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widened. It was Denor. Of course she just had to come at the worst possible time. Lucy clamped both hands over her mouth, hoping that if she was quiet enough, maybe Lily would go away.

"I know you're in there! Open the door, Lucy." A series of pounding knocks followed the words.

Hopefully she wouldn't remember where Lucy kept…

"If you don't open the door for me then I'll just use the spare key you keep hidden under the flower pot."

Lucy winced and looked frantically around the room for a place to hide. In other situation she'd feel rather silly for her actions, but she couldn't face Lily right now, she just couldn't. Not after what she had just learned about her own feelings for the girl. When Lucy heard the sound of her spare key sliding into the lock, she bounded up the stairs into her room and locked the door. Lily had no spare key for this.

With her ear pressed against the door, Lucy strained to listen for Lily. She could faintly hear the other girl's footsteps as she scoured the house, doors opening and closing as she checked each room. The one thing she could hear clearly was Lily's voice calling out her name as she searched, obviously doing so in a loud voice if Lucy could hear her so well. It was only a few minutes before Lily reached Lucy's room and the doorknob rattled as she attempted to open the door.

"Lucy, open the door."

Silence. Then, "…why?" Lucy could practically feel Lily's surprise at her reply.

"Well, I think we need to talk."

"…Talk about what? I don't think there's anything that needs talking about L-Lily." Lucy hated herself for stuttering, but even Lily's name felt odd to say now. Special almost, it felt pleasantly strange rolling off her tongue. It felt oddly wonderful, and for some reason, this made tears well up in Lucy's eyes. \

"About what you saw! It didn't mean anything, there's nothing going between me and Ashley."

"That's none of my business anyway." She had to force the words out, and they hurt to say. A few tears slipped out, and she sniffled.

"But… still, you looked upset when you saw us in the park so I thought we should talk. Let me in, Lucy," Lily entreated through the door.

Lucy pressed her hands over her mouth and tried not to sob. She shook her head, but since she knew Lily couldn't her, she choked out a "no."

"Lucy, let me… wait, are you crying?"

Unable to hold back anymore, Lucy sobbed openly, not caring if Lily heard. Obviously the black haired girl did though, because her knocks grew more persistent.

"Please, Lucy, open this door."

Lucy climbed onto her bed and continued to cry into her pillow, ignoring Lily completely. Just hearing her voice brought back the memory of Lily kissing Ashley and that image just hurt too much.

"Dammit, Lucy, open the freaking door!"

"Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted. She instantly regretted her loud tone and said in a softer voice, "Please, Lily… j-just go."

There was a low curse from outside the door then silence. Lucy buried her face into her pillow once more, so upset that she didn't even notice her door swing open to reveal a worried Lily holding a bobby pin. Denor took one look at Lucy and rushed over to sit beside her on the bed. "Lucy…"

The brown haired girl gasped and looked up at Lily. "W-w-what… how did you…?"

"I picked the lock."

"Oh…" She really should have expected that.

"Tell me what's wrong." It was more of command than a plead. "I-it's nothing… don't worry about me."

"That's BS," Lily said, giving her a stern look. "If it were really nothing, you wouldn't be crying."

Lucy looked away and fell quiet. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Lily the truth, but she was a horrible liar. Plus, she simply didn't want to lie to Lily. It felt wrong. Lily seemed to sense that Lucy wasn't going to say anymore so she spoke.

"I don't understand what it is you're so upset about, and I won't be able to understand unless you tell me."

Lucy sat up and clutched her pillow to her chest. Her eyelashes glistened with the wetness of her tears as she thought about to say. Lily watched her in silence.

Finally after deliberating for a few minutes, Lucy cleared her throat and spoke. "I… I realized something… and even though it's not really bad, it… i-it makes me sad."

Lily stared at her for a long moment, a puzzled expression making it's why across her face as she processed Lucy's words. Eventually she sighed and gave up trying to figure it out on her own. Instead she asked, "Was this before or after you saw me and Ashley?"

"…After."

Lily nodded and resumed her puzzled countenance. "Okay then…"

Lucy sighed and mustered up her courage. After about a minute she looked Lily directly in the eye and said, "I like you, Lily. I really, really like you."

Lily's eyes widened and she stared at Lucy flabbergasted for a few seconds before saying, "Do you really mean that, Lucy? I mean, are we talking about the same sort of 'like' here?"

Quickly losing any and all of the courage she had worked up, Lucy looked away with a blush and a nod. "Y-yes… Well, I mean, I hope so."

Lily could feel the beginning of a smile make its way across her face, but she fought it down, along with the urge to hug and kiss Lucy like there was no tomorrow. Instead, she bit down on her knuckle and simply said, "I like you, too, Lucy."

"R-really?"

"Mhm," Lily hummed, scooting over a little closer to Lucy, "I have for a while now."

Lucy's eyes lit up with hope, but they quickly dimmed to skepticism. "Then why were you kissing Ashley?"

Lily bit her lip and sat in silence for a few seconds, questioning whether or not to tell Lucy the truth. One look into Lucy's large, sad green eyes made her decision for her though. She took a deep breath and began telling Lucy the reason behind the whole fiasco. She knew Ashley would most likely kill her for this, but it had to be done.

"Well, Ashley has liked me for a while now, but - like I said before - I like you. I explained that to her and she asked me for a kiss… you know, something for her before I um, how do I put this… started to actively pursue you. So I gave it to her. I figured it was the least I could do after I rejected her."

Lucy swallowed a lump that had built up in her throat while Lily had been talking. "Ashley likes you?" She sighed and blinked away the wetness in her eyes when Lily nodded. It hurt to say her next words, but say them she did. "Y-you know… nothing can happen between us. We can't be together."

"What?" Lily exclaimed angrily. "Why the hell not?"

"Because," Lucy replied in a low voice. "Ashley likes you and she's my friend. I can't do that to her."

Lily leaned in close and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "Please, Lucy!" She said she's going to get over me anyway. She knows I like you. She's accepted that."

"But has she accepted the fact that I like you back?"

Lily grimaced, but persisted anyway, saying, "No, but she knew there was a chance of it happening."

Lucy stared directly into Lily's piercing and hopeful eyes. Her own gaze was tender as she shook her head ever so slightly. Lily's entire face fell. Neither girl needed to say anything since their eyes held an entire conversation without words. Lily's unnatural purple eyes coaxed, pleaded, threatened, did anything to get Lucy to give in and agree to be with her; Lucy's green orbs watered with a reluctant, but nonetheless firm refusal.

The tense hush that had fallen over them stretched on interminably until finally Lily couldn't take it anymore. "I guess I'll just go then. See ya." She said this hastily as she stood up and all but ran out of the room.

Lucy quickly got up and followed Lily down the stairs and to the front door, where she finally stopped. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, and so she could only watch as Lily raced away, not once looking back.

**The End**


End file.
